


High School Never Prepared Me For This

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Asdfghjkl oh my, Dont expect regular updates, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add the tags later, M/M, This is gonna be on wattpad when it's finished, Why do I do this, all ya need to know is college, im just putting it here for reactions and responses, like it's an eight person dorm, theres four rooms, theyre all dorm mates, theyre in pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Saeyoung hadn't known what to expect his dorm mates to be like, but his roommate certainly caught his eye quick enough.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates, this is a thing I'm writing for wattpad but it's not going to be up there until it's finished. (I'm partially putting it here for motivation to never give it up ngl) 
> 
> Also this is my first monsta x fic so yeah, sorry for oocness

If someone had told Saeyoung that his roommate would be this beautiful, he wouldn't have believed them. If someone had told him that his roommate would make him question his sexuality - well, _that_ one he might've believed, actually.

Damn, a man this hot shouldn't be allowed to exist on this earth, but he does. And _fuck_ , if Saeyoung wasn't actually blessed to have this ethereal being as his roommate.

It didn't help that, apparently, his roommate unpacked better with his shirt off, if his state of undress from the moment Saeyoung opened the door was anything to go by. His body was lean and muscular, and in the hot, summer air he was sweating (which sounds gross, if Saeyoung _really_ thinks about it, but the way the man's skin was glistening was _beautiful_ ).

Saeyoung stayed like that for a while, just staring at the man, his bleached hair sticking to his forehead as he moved the things around what he had claimed as his side of the room.

It took a while for his roommate to notice him, with his headphones plugged in and him being busy organizing his belonging. When he did notice, though, he gave Saeyoung an embarrassed smile as he took his headphones out.

"Hey, I didn't notice you there."

Saeyoung rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, hi. I'm your, uh, roommate...?" He cringed a bit. Yeah, no _shit_ he was this guy's roommate. Why else would he be in the doorway? To admire the beauty?

The man lit up. "Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Shin Hoseok." He put his hand out in a handshake gesture.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Ryu Saeyoung." Saeyoung said with a smile, shaking Hoseok's outstretched hand.

Hoseok looked back to where he had been unpacking his stuff before returning his gaze to Saeyoung. "I got here early, so I hope you don't mind that I've already unpacked some of my things."

"Of course not, it's fine by me." Saeyoung said with a shrug. "I should probably start unpacking my things too, though."

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll- uh, I'll try not to get in your way too much."

"Oh, uh, okay." Saeyoung said before he muttered. "Please, I doubt you'd get in my way at all."

 

 

It's been half an hour since Saeyoung had begun unpacking his things, and Hoseok was already done and had taken it upon himself to talk with the six other people that shared the entire dorm (though, if what it sounded like was true, all seven of them already knew each other well before they all got stuck in the same dorm room. Go figure that Saeyoung was the odd one out).

Saeyoung had a feeling that they were all in a different major than him, from the way they talked about what they did on their free time (he was pretty sure that one of them said they went to underground rapping shows, and _damn_ , he hoped to never get on that guy's bad side), but he could never be too sure unless he asked them. Saeyoung shuttered. He couldn't even talk to his roommate properly, never the less six other guys. Oh well, maybe it won't turn out too bad.

Or, at least, that's what he thought before Hoseok came back into the room, asking Saeyoung if he needed any help unpacking.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, really. Thanks for offering, though." Saeyoung replied to him, trying to offer his most thankful smile (though, knowing himself, it probably came out as frightened and awkward).

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

And that was that, the end of the conversation. Which, really, Saeyoung doesn't know why he was so disappointed. After all, he had only just met the guy, and all he really knew was his name.

 

  
It wasn't too long after that conversation that Saeyoung finished, but instead of leaving his room to introduce himself to his other roommates, he decided that it would be better if he just sat and _listened_ for a while. After all, he didn't know these people, so he might as well try to get a feel of how they acted before introducing himself.

This didn't last long though, as a guy with red hair poked his head into the room. "Hey, are you finished unpacking yet?"

"Jooheon! Leave the poor guy alone!" He heard a voice call out as the guy turned around and scream "Hey! I'm just asking!"

"For the record, the answer is yes." Saeyoung said with a sigh as he stood up. "Uh, Jooheon, was it?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Ignore Changkyun, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"I heard that!"

"See? Completely delusional. Now how about you come out of the room now. If you want. Obviously." Jooheon said, giving him a soft smile.

And come _on_ , who gave this man the right to look so _soft_?

Jooheon moved out of the doorway as Saeyoung moved to leave the room, quickly grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket. Following Jooheon down the short hallway, Saeyoung wondered how the other's were like (or maybe he was just worried because of all the inner turmoil the two guys he had _just met_ were giving him. Jeez, it's like they were _trying_ to mentally screw with him).

As soon as he walked into the room, Hoseok gave him a smile and waved from where he was seated by the table. "Hey, I'm glad you could join us."

Saeyoung smiled back, a bit flustered (not that he knew _why_ , exactly, but he wasn't necessarily in the right mindset to question himself right now). "Yeah."

Saeyoung looked back towards Jooheon, only to see that he was with someone else. Jooheon put his arm around the guy. "This is Changkyun, uh..."

"Saeyoung."

"Saeyoung! And Changkyun, this is Saeyoung!"

Changkyun gave him a horrified look. "Wait, you didn't even get his name first!"

The rest of the people in the room burst into laughter as Jooheon scratched the back of his neck and gave his friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"

Changkyun rolled his eyes and turned to Saeyoung. "Hi."

"Uh, hi...?"

Jooheon laughed. "So, you already know Hoseok. The guy next to him is Kihyun," Kihyun gave him a wave, "the guy on the couch is Hyungwon," Hyungwon glanced at him before returning to his phone, "and the two who aren't here right now are Hyunwoo and Minhyuk."

Saeyoung gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Saeyoung."

Hoseok gave him a smile. "Yeah, you've mentioned that." Saeyoung blushed a bit at that.

  
Saeyoung, Jooheon and Changkyun moved to find a place to sit (or, well, that's what Saeyoung did. Jooheon and Changkyun probably just returned to the seats that they had been occupying before they had gone to fetch Saeyoung from his and Hoseok's shared room), as they all engaged in conversation. Despite the easy comradery that had been established well before Saeyoung had entered the room, the other five boys (and, now, six because of Saeyoung's inclusion) barely knew each other except for a few, which initially surprised Saeyoung. It turns out that Jooheon and Changkyun had known each other before being seated in the same dormitory, and same with Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon (though, Saeyoung wasn't too sure about that, since Kihyun had been the one to say it and Hyungwon seemed to focused on what he was doing to respond).

In fact, that's how Minhyuk and Hyunwoo found the six of them when they came back, all of them sitting around and talking (well, Jooheon, Hoseok, and Kihyun were talking, with a few quips from Changkyun and Hyungwon, and a few attempts as including Saeyoung into the conversation. But they didn't need to know that).

  
It was only a little bit later that they decided that enough was enough for the day, and they all went their separate ways while Kihyun and Hyunwoo went into the kitchen to prepare a meal, which they _insisted_ should be eaten together (really, no one put up a complaint).


	2. Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Hoseok have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Greece on the 9th so if this doesn't update for more than a month that's why

If there was one thing that the week in the dorms before school started didn't help Saeyoung out with at all, it was his inability to function in the same room as Hoseok. And really, it was getting kind of ridiculous too, to the point where Saeyoung made sure to constantly wake up earlier that Hoseok.

It wasn't that Saeyoung hated Hoseok or anything. In fact, it was nothing of the sorts. Quite the opposite. Actually, Saeyoung may like Hoseok a bit _too_ much, which confused the fuck out of him, since he had never considered himself anything other than straight. But oh well, his sexuality crisis or whatever it was could wait until later (he didn't really care for labels in the first place, so he never really thought about it too much anyway. Waiting for a bit before trying to go through some "self discovery" wasn't too much of a stretch from what he was already doing - from what he already _had_ been doing, for the longest time now).

Something that couldn't wait until later, though, was the smiling face of one Shin Hoseok as he sat down next to Saeyoung in the cafeteria.

"You know, if you ever want to eat in a quieter place, Changkyun and Kihyun found a place in the library where the librarian can't see unless she puts in the effort to get up and check."

Saeyoung looked at him bug-eyed. "And how do they know that, exactly."

Hoseok shrugged. "I tend not to ask questions. We could also try going outside one day, if you're up for it."

"I- what..?"

"You know, there's a green area? We could go there or something. Or maybe even to the soccer field. Who knows, we might catch people making out under the bleachers or something."

"Why have you thought about all of this?"

The smile that Hoseok gave him should be illegal, Saeyoung swears it. There's no way that someone should be allowed to look that sweet (and wow, it seemed so much different from Jooheon's smile from when he first moved in, but it still gave Saeyoung a warmth that he couldn't describe). "Well, why not? It's not like we really went over anything important in our lectures today. It's our first days."

And, well, Saeyoung couldn't really argue with that logic. It was true, the professors really just went over the topic that they would be doing throughout the year, their attendance requirements, their notes requirements, and other things like that. Saeyoung shrugged, "Maybe a different day. Is this free time for you or something?"

"Yeah, one of my lectures just ended and I have about another hour until my next lecture. What about you?"

"I've been here for a good 30 minutes or so, give or take a few. I have to leave in ten minutes though."

If Saeyoung thought that Hoseok was cute before, the pout that he made him ten times cuter. "Damn, that's not a lot of time for us to hang out, then."

Really, who gave this man the right to be this cute? And soft? And sweet? It seemed impossible for someone to be all of those things, but Hoseok was somehow all of those things and more. Damn, if only he knew how many problems he was causing to Saeyoung's heart.

"Yeah, but we could just make the most of it, right?" And why, oh _why_ , did Saeyoung have to say that? He had avoided Hoseok for all this time because of his confusing feelings, but now he just gave the other man an open invite to constantly be around him, though, admittedly, not for long. Sometimes Saeyoung wondered how on Earth he constantly managed to put himself into these positions.

On the other hand, the way Hoseok's face lit up at Saeyoung's words made it hard for him to ever regret saying that. After all, Hoseok looked like actual sunshine personified. "True, true. So, tell me something about yourself! Since I haven't really been able to talk to you since we moved in."

At that Saeyoung blushes a bit, feeling  bit ridiculous at the lengths he went through to make sure that they were never alone. To be fair, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And it wasn't like he was _expecting_ Hoseok to want to talk to him.

Trying to be smooth, Saeyoung replied with "Well, what do you want to know?"

It went back and forth like that for the next few minutes, both of them learning quite a bit about each other, including the fact that Hoseok was older than Saeyoung (which, honestly, shouldn't have surprised Saeyoung as much as it did).

By the time Saeyoung had to leave, he was _really_ questioning why he had avoided Hoseok. He was bright and nice and Saeyoung had a good time hanging out with him, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. (Of course, Saeyoung still knew the reason why, but it was so, _so_ much easier to just pretend that he didn't. And besides, that shouldn't keep him from getting to know the person that he would be living with for at _least_   the next year.)

Saeyoung's departure ended with them both promising to meet up later at the dorms, which Saeyoung would get their before Hoseok because his classes ended earlier, and hang out with each other, along with Minhyuk and Hyungwon, since Minhyuk ended earlier that Saeyoung and Hyungwon would be back a bit before Hoseok.

All in all, despite the fact that Saeyoung had initially wanted to run the moment Hoseok stepped into his line of sight (because, if Saeyoung told the truth, he was kind of emotionally constipated. Not that he would admit that, of course), he ended up having a nice conversation with the person that he was sleeping in the same room with.

(And _oh boy_ , Saeyoung thought, would it have been awkward to never get to know Hoseok even though they slept just a couple of feet apart every day.)

 


	3. Hanging Out With The Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all chill together at the dorm

It wasn't a surprise when Saeyoung returned to the dorm room to see it empty except for Minhyuk, but he would be lying if he said that he had no idea how to approach his other dorm mate. After all, it wasn't like Saeyoung was a social butterfly or anything (if he was, he probably would have had better luck with Hoseok instead of constantly making a fool of himself).

It turns out that he didn't need to, though, because as soon as Minhyuk noticed him he moved a bit to the side of the small couch that they had acquired and offered Saeyoung a controller so they could play the game together (and Saeyoung honestly doesn't know where they got the console from, but he doubted that any of them had the wits needed to steal one, so all was good).

If he was being honest, he had no idea what video game this was, but the excited look on Minhyuk's face was more than enough to convince him to at least _attempt_ to play it. Or, well, until Hyungwon came and he offered his remote to the more experienced man (though, to be fair, Hyungwon barely knew how to play it, too).

  
Something that Saeyoung noticed during the past week was that Minhyuk was very into skinship with people he knew, which is why he was practically latched onto Hyunwoo and Hyungwon like a koala before deeming Jooheon as "worthy enough for Minhyuk's affection" (Hyungwon's words, not Saeyoung's). That wasn't to say that he wasn't touchy with some of the others (read: Hoseok), but not as much so. (Saeyoung was also pretty sure that Minhyuk was trying to coax Kihyun to cuddle with him, but he couldn't be too sure.)

Hyungwon though, Saeyoung had learned throughout the week, was a pretty cool person, despite the initial coldness that he had shown, if not maybe a bit shy (and, honestly, Saeyoung could understand that).

It was a mystery to him just _how_ , exactly, those two got along so well, in the beginning at least. Though, the more time that Saeyoung spent with the two, the more he could see their similarities.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Minhyuk tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, I have to step out for a couple of minutes," Minhyuk waved his controller, "want to take my spot?"

Which is how Hoseok (and Jooheon?) found Saeyoung and Hyungwon a few minutes later, playfully trying to knock the controllers out of each other's hands because they both sucked at this game.

"Where's Minhyuk?" Saeyoung quickly turned around to face his roommate, which gave Hyungwon the advantage to kill his onscreen avatar.

"We have no idea, he just left," Hyungwon said, shrugging when Saeyoung gave a glance between him and the screen, eyebrow raised.

Saeyoung rolled his eyes. "What? No hello?"

"Hi Saeyoung, hi Hyungwon."

Hyungwon waved at Jooheon as Saeyoung said "Thank you, Jooheon. Hello to you too."

He stared at Hoseok until the blonde relented with a "Jeez, was saying it earlier not enough. Hi." (It was obvious that he was joking, though, with the way he was smirking, a teasing lilt to his voice as he went to ruffle Saeyoung's hair.)

Turns out that they didn't have to wait for Minhyuk for long, because he came back with Hyunwoo in tow, saying something about "finally having at least one person from each room here."

"Wait, I don't actually know who's whose roommates," Saeyoung was hit with the realization.

"Yeah, see, I'm pretty sure that Minhyuk is the only one who has it memorized, actually," Hyungwon said as he walked up to Minhyuk and gave him the controller, the game on screen paused and long forgotten about.

"Well, it's easy. I know I'm with Hyungwon, Hyunwoo told me that he was with Kihyun, Hoseok mentioned on the first day that his roommate was really quiet but had pretty eyes and dyed blue-grey hair, which could only be Saeyoung," he sent him a wink, "and the only other two people who're left are Jooheon and Changkyun. So there's that."

Hoseok glared at Minhyuk, light blush covering his cheeks as Saeyoung stared at him with wide eyes. "Dude, what the hell! You weren't supposed to say that!"

Jooheon put his arm around Hoseok's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we've all called each other hot at some point."

"I haven't called any of you hot," Minhyuk pointed out, but was quickly shot down when Hyunwoo (whose hand was still in Minhyuk's) said "I have videos of you ranting about how aesthetically pleasing Hyungwon looks on my phone."

"You _what_?" Hyungwon gave Minhyuk a perplexed look. "Actually, wait, no, better question. _Why_?"

"Oh come on! Have you _seen_ yourself?"

" _Anyway_ ," Hyungwon cleared his throat and looked at the floor with a fixed glare and slightly red cheeks, "now that the rooming situation is cleared up, can we change the topic?"

It was a bit longer of a wait until Changkyun and Kihyun came back, along with Chakyun muttering something along the lines of "Why do you have to end so late?" when Kihyun greeted everyone.

"Because I'm actually out there, working hard to keep this family together." Kihyun dramatically sniffled, making Minhyuk and Hoseok laugh.

"You two came together?"

" _Shhhhhhh_."

Saeyoung rolled his eyes and patted the spot next to him. "Come join us."

They spent the rest of the night like that, later putting on a movie to watch as a group.

(Not that they really paid much attention to the movie, though, seeing as Minhyuk was too busy trying to distract Jooheon, with Hoseok trying and failing to get the two of them to be quiet making it almost impossible to hear the dialogue on screen. Then, Saeyoung’s not too sure _what_ , exactly, happened, but the two started to play fight (or, well, he _hoped_ that it was play fighting), which in turn made it impossible to also read the subtitles, though it would've been anyway with Kihyun joining in with Hoseok’s valiant efforts to get those two to stop, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon already being too used to this behavior.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The firs time I wrote this I was? In tears because of how much I hated it? And I'm still not happy so I'll probably rewrite this entire chapter when I re-edit this (and probably rewrite some parts) so please tell me if there are thing you don't like! (Do people even actually read this story lmao if you do then sorry it took so long to update I've literally had this written since late July/early August)


End file.
